


Eye of the Storm

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Developing Relationship, Hondo tops, If this seems a bit disjointed I appologize, M/M, Obi-Wan mentioned, Pirate!Qui-Gon, Pre clone wars, Qui-Gon leaves the Jedi Order, bottom!Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn falls into a relationship with Hondo Onaka after leaving the Jedi Order.





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts).



> PoplitealQueen has the Never a Jedi AU and from one of these AU's popped up the Question if Qui was alive and if he was what'd he be doing? if he would meet up with the pirates and so on, and somehow this ship happened. I promised to write it. So here we go. :)

 

The Day started out like any other day. The same sun rose, the same traffic sped around the Temple. The same Jedi Knights and Masters and Padawans greeted each other morning. The same badly cooked food was served in the same dining room. The same. The Same. The same. 

 

Obi-Wan was taking to Knighthood like a frog to a lily pad. Anakin decided not to be too upset by having a different Master than Qui-Gon Jinn. And honestly, Bant Eerin was gentle in all the ways Anakin needed and the Force sang with happiness when they met and it was to be THEM. 

 

But, the Force had its plans for him. So, when he woke, in the same bed, in the same room; when he got up to use the same fresher and the drink the same tea….

 

Something inside him told him, that a change was good. That it was time for a change. There was a universe of changes. He didn’t need to be there anymore. 

 

So. On a very ordinary morning in the Temple.  Qui-Gon Jinn took what he had saved his whole life. Enough to buy a starship, and some supplies. He left a letter of resignation on a data pad in his room. Along with his Jedi robes and Lightsaber. 

 

And he was gone. 

 

Obi-Wan thought he hadn’t harboured an attachment for his Master. His teacher. The man who was like a father to him. If Jedi believed in such a title. Obi-Wan did. So. He sent out his good wishes through the Force. And hoped, that Qui-Gon wouldn’t get himself into much trouble. 

 

 

~*~

 

For the record, getting used to not being a Jedi; not having that type of responsibility, not being recognized as a Keeper of Peace. Is a weird feeling. A feeling that Qui-Gon loathed and loved all at the same time. Still, balance as a Transporter had to be struck. 

 

His first job was easy; a Princess getting married to a Prince from another planet who needed to go to her ceremony but not on her parents flagship, due to her possibly being kidnapped before the celebration. It had gone smoothly. And for the first time in his life. Qui-Gon had more money than he knew what to do with. 

 

Well, that could easily be fixed. Back up credits in case he got stranded (i.e. Tatooine). Some he invested, most he put into a few different banks. Under different ID’s; after all it wasn’t as if he could call the Temple for up credits. For a start, it would do. 

 

~*~

 

Technically speaking, this is the second time he meets Hondo Onaka. The first was when the Weequay tried to steal his brand new ship and Qui-Gon had to Force Push him and his whole boarding party out the airlock. They survived, but maybe for a moment he felt a bit of guilt if any had accidentally strayed into the space. 

 

This time is different; this time Hondo has Qui-Gon pinned against the wall of the hotel room. The night has closed in around them and only the skyline light up the room enough to see. Clothing is lost in a hurry. The pirate ordering him about as if he knows that is exactly what Qui-Gon wants. As if he knows how much it turns Qui-Gon on to be forcefully devoid of clothing and pushed onto the bed. 

 

He doesn’t say “no”; he is just as adamant about clothing as Hondo is and eventually they are both naked on the bed. Kissing, biting at each others neck. Qui-Gon’s long hair fans around him on the pillows. A wave of his hand and the drawer of the bedside table opens and a condom is in his hand moments later. 

 

“Put this on for me, please?” Qui-Gon’s voice has gone husky with need. His dick stands at attention and Hondo has lube on his fingers and is working Qui-Gon open. He was about to enter when Qui-Gon handed him the freshly opened condom. 

 

“I don’t know if I’m allergic.” he explained. 

 

“Of course, my dumpling, of course!” Hondo laughs. “Who ever said I was an inconsiderate lover? No one!” he rolls it down his appendage. Qui-Gon didn’t know much about how Weequay’s mated, but, from everything else he did know that it was possible for humans and Weequay to have sex. Either way they both would get their pleasure. 

 

Hondo didn’t give him any time to think past that. After he rolled the condom on, he entered Qui-Gon in one fell swoop. Hondo’s sex organ was far harder and bumpy than Qui-Gon had expected. Though, the only other person he had ever had sex with was female and human. So, possibly that had something to do with it. 

 

This felt different. He was being fucked raw but he didn’t want it to stop. The head - it was easier to think in these terms - kept brushing against his prostate. Cum leaked from his dick in spurts. Smazzaming as Hondo just fucked the living daylights out of him. Then, his mouth was captured by rough textured lips. He moaned into Hondo’s kiss. 

 

Qui-Gon arched when one particularly hard thrust surprised him. Hands gripped his hips, he knew he’d have bruises later. And held him down. Then Hondo sat up and slowed down. It was almost torturous from the previous, hard pace he’d set. 

 

“Ah, my friend, I am sorry. Weequay females prefer it to be as short as possible.” Hondo laughed. Qui-Gon is left trying to catch his breath. His head is muddy from pleasure, and the Force feels a bit different when he’s in the depths of passion like this. 

 

A hand grabbed his dick then, the slow pace is brought up a notch as Hondo massages Qui-Gon’s orgasm out of him. Cum splashes the both of them. Then, the hand returned to the hip it had given up. And Hondo takes his own pleasure. It’s harsh, and faster now. He’s going to walk with a limp. Qui-Gon is certain of it. 

 

The pirate cums, or at least Qui-Gon assumes he does. This is his first time with anyone outside of his own species. He’s a bit confused on the whole matter. Hondo collapses on top of Qui-Gon. Out of breath but that doesn’t stop him from cuddling up to the other. 

 

“We must continue to do this.” Hondo says, softly, kissing the shell of Qui-Gon’s ear. Qui-Gon almost thought about saying otherwise, then, he nodded. 

 

“We should.” is all he has to say to that, because Hondo is asleep and it is late. Qui-Gon follows his partner off into dreamland. 

 

~*~

 

“What did you do?” Hondo is not a happy pirate. It’d been five months since they had started this sexual relationship, it had grown from sex into a partnership. Qui-Gon officially joining Hondo’s pirate group, and helping to manage it by soft suggestions in bed, which worked for everyone and if at times he had to treat Hondo like a Padawan, well, at times Hondo acted like a child so Qui-Gon really didn’t feel guilty of that. 

 

“It was an accident.” Qui-Gon replied. He held a wet rag to a cut on his forehead. “I simply banged my head while repairing my ship.” 

 

That wasn’t a lie. He had indeed banged his head, on his ship, while repairing it. Hondo was actually quite adept in knowing someone is lying to him. He was a bit force sensitive. But nothing that could be trained. 

 

Hondo shook his head; “If anyone lays a hand on you, just tell me and I will have their heads.” 

 

“Just banish them.” Qui-Gon replied. “I don’t like needless death.” he replied gently. Hondo had grown somewhat protective of him. It was a nice feeling, one he had missed. Hadn’t known he had felt while under the tutelage of Yan. 

 

Hondo sighs, “Fine. but you have to stay in my bed for a week.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I seem to have forgotten when I had left it?” Qui-Gon teased. 

 

“You know what I mean, Honeybunch.” Hondo paced across the room, took the rag to check. The bleeding had stopped. A smear of bacta and a small bandage would do up the wound nicely. He made Qui-Gon sit in a chair and wouldn’t let the other help at all. He smacked interfering hands away. Until the Human sighed and just sat there through Hondo’s administrations. 

 

“Ah! There. Done. Now. Clothes off!” 

 

“Hondo, I’m fine.” now that is a lie, he was growing a headache. A glare was all he got in return. Qui-Gon decided that possibly the best thing to do here was to take off his clothing. 

 

Hondo saw him to bed. Hid his clothing and tucked him in. Gave him some pain meds for the headache and then turned out the light; “If I find you missing, I’ll tie you down.” then he left. After all, he still had Pirat business to see too that wasn’t getting drunk all day. 


End file.
